The present invention generally relates to connectors suitable for transmitting data, more specifically to input/output (I/O) connectors with improved electrical performance.
There is an ongoing effort in the telecommunications field to increase performance, while reducing the size of connectors used in the field. For I/O connectors used in data communication, these efforts create somewhat of a problem. Using higher frequencies (for increased data rates) requires reliable electrical separation between signal terminals in a connector that minimizes cross-talk. However, reducing the size of the connector and making the terminal arrangement more dense, brings the terminals closer together, which typically results in a decrease in electrical separation.
There is also a desire to improve manufacturing. For example, as signaling frequencies increase, the tolerance of locations of terminals, as well as their physical characteristics become more important in that they influence the operation of the connector. Therefore, certain individuals would appreciate improvements to a connector design that would facilitate manufacturing while still providing a dense, high-performance connector.